Yo Estoy Aqui
by freiya uchiha
Summary: Hinata esta perdidamente enamorada de naruto pero su amor no es correspondido, sera que de verdad nuestro lindo rubio no siente nada por la chica de ojos perlados? enntren y descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

hola!^-^ aquí les traigo mi segundo fic, lo tenia guardado en una libreta y decidí terminarlo y publicarlo hoy.

es un songfic de la canción "yo estoy aquí" de la serie Lola érase una vez

espero que les guste!

* * *

YO ESTOY AQUI

-

**No se porque**

**Te miro y me pareces**

**Una estrella fugaz**

Aquí estoy de nuevo, mirándolo desde mi pupitre. admirándolo, es que no lo puedo evitar, me parece tan bello; con su rebelde cabello rubio, su brillante sonrisa y sus bellos ojos azules, ojos que me hipnotizan y me hacen desear quedarme mirándolo por siempre.

**No puedo hablar**

**Quisiera pero al verte**

**Todo vuelve a empezar**

**Siempre una vez mas**

El se a acercado a mi en este momento a preguntarme algo, pero no le he respondido, no puedo hablarle, no cuando estoy completamente hipnotizada viéndolo.

**Quiero descifrar**

**Lo secretos de tu amor**

**Quiero darte mas**

**Y tu no sabes quien soy**

Al fin he logrado salir del trance en el que me tenían sus ojos y me he dado cuenta de lo que me estaba diciendo, me esta pidiendo que sea su compañera en el trabajo en parejas que nos acaba de mandar el sensei kakashi. por kami! el quiere estar conmigo! me he quedado totalmente sin palabras y no me ha quedado de otra mas que asentir con la cabeza para decirle que si quiero hacer el trabajo con el. entonces el me dijo con voz muy emocionada "gracias hinata-chan! creí que me quedaría sin pareja para el trabajo cuando se lo pedí a sakura y ella me dijo que no". fue como si me hubieran echado un gran balde de agua fría, el no quería estar conmigo el quería estar con sakura! y como ella no quiso y ya todos tenían pareja no le quedo de otra que ponerse conmigo, fui su ultima opción...

**Yo estoy siempre aquí**

**Tu estas siempre haya**

**Y no me quieres**

**Dime que voy hacer**

**Que voy a hacer**

**ouooo!**

Las clases prosiguieron con normalidad, naruto y yo quedamos en que al terminar las clases iríamos a mi casa a realizar el trabajo que nos mandó kakashi-sensei.

así que aquí estoy de nuevo mirándolo, es que de verdad no lo puedo evitar, el es tan lindo!

**Yo estoy aquí**

**Tu estas haya**

**y no me quieres**

**Dime que voy hacer**

**Que voy hacer**

**ouooo!**

Pero no importa cuanto lo mire el nunca me mirara a mi, al menos no de la forma en la que yo lo miro.

**No se por que**

**Mi príncipe encantado**

**No me viene a buscar**

Han acabado las clases por el día de hoy, nos dejaron salir temprano ya que el sensei asuma ha enfermado y no vendrá hoy a darnos clases. estoy parada en la puerta del instituto esperando a naruto y he visto pasar a muchas parejas, parece que últimamente el amor esta en el aire y todas las chicas de mi clase lograron conseguir a su príncipe azul, todas menos yo...

**En el reloj**

**Las doce ya sonando**

**Y yo sigo esperando**

**Sin esperar  
**

El reloj ya marca las doce en punto, hace media hora que estoy esperando a naruto y el no aparece, es obvio que se a olvidado de mi y ya no vendrá.

**Quiero revelar**

**Quiero una historia de verdad**

**Quiero otro final**

**Y no se como empezar**

Me he encaminado a mí casa, era obvio que ya naruto no iba a aparecer así que decidí mejor irme.

al llegar a mi casa he encontrado a mi primo neji sentado en el sofá besándose con su novia tenten, definitivamente el amor esta en el aire y todos están viviendo sus historias de amor menos yo.

**Yo estoy siempre aquí**

**Tu estas siempre haya**

**Y no me quieres**

**Dime que voy hacer**

**Que voy a hacer**

**ouooo!**

he llegado a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama sin siquiera cambiarme el uniforme, me siento tan mal, es obvio que yo no le importo en lo mas mínimo a naruto, ni siquiera se a acordado de que tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos, y eso que fue el quien me pidió hacerlo con el.

**Yo estoy aquí**

**Tu estas haya**

**y no me quieres**

**Dime que voy hacer**

**Que voy hacer**

**ouooo!**

No se en que momento he comenzado a llorar. es que lo amo tanto! y el a veces pareciera que no se da cuenta de que yo existo

**Tengo que ser fuerte**

**Y confiar en que la suerte**

**Algún día me entregara tu amor  
**

Tengo que calmarme y ser fuerte, llorando no voy a solucionar nada. confío en que algún día el se cansara de estar detrás de sakura y se dará cuenta de lo que yo siento por el.

**Oigo ya despierta**

**Que tu tocas a mi puerta**

**Y me convierto**

**En la única dueña de tu corazón**

Están tocando la puerta! de seguro es el que viene a pedirme disculpas por habérsele olvidado lo del trabajo y viene a que pasemos el resto de la tarde juntos!

baje las escaleras a una velocidad increíble y casi me caigo! pero cuando abrí la puerta vi que era solo mi amigo kiba que venia a invitarme a comer un helado, me lo he pensado un momento y he decidido ir, de nada me sirve quedarme si estoy segura de que naruto no va a venir.

**Yo estoy siempre aquí**

**Tu estas siempre haya**

**Y no me quieres**

**Dime que voy hacer**

**Que voy a hacer**

**ouooo!**

Subí a mi habitación a cambiarme el uniforme mientras kiba me esperaba sentado en el sofá, por suerte neji y tenten habían salido así que no tubo que hacer mal tercio jeje.

salimos de mi casa rumbo a la heladería y en el camino kiba me iba contando unos chistes, el es tan gracioso, seguramente con el se me pasa la tristeza y logro olvidarme por un rato de naruto... a quien engaño, nunca voy a lograr olvidarme de el, nunca voy a dejar de sentirme triste porque el no me quiere a mi si no a sakura.

**Yo estoy aquí**

**Tu estas haya**

**y no me quieres**

**Dime que voy hacer**

**Que voy hacer**

**ouooo!**

Luego de unos minutos caminando llegamos a una linda heladería que queda a unas cuadras de mi casa. pedimos nuestros helados y nos sentamos en una mesa a comerlos, kiba seguía hablándome y contándome chistes pero yo ya no le prestaba atención, no podía dejar de pensar en naruto y en como iba a hacer para que se diera cuenta de lo que siento por el.

**Yo estoy siempre aquí**

**Tu estas siempre haya**

**Y no me quieres**

**Dime que voy hacer**

**Que voy a hacer**

**ouooo!  
**

Kiba seguía hablándome y yo no lo escuchaba, entonces voltee hacia un lada y lo vi, era naruto! iba caminando apresuradamente al lado de sakura. el no se había encontrado conmigo por estar con ella!. me entraron unas ganas enormes de echarme a llorar así que le dije a kiba que tenia que irme. luego de un buen rato tratando de librarme de kiba le dije que me sentía mal y que quería irme así que me despedí de el y partí hacia mi casa, decidí tomar otro camino que era mas largo pero menos transitado ya que no quería que nadie me viera llorar.

**Yo estoy aquí**

**Tu estas haya**

**y no me quieres**

**Dime que voy hacer**

**Que voy hacer**

**Uuoooouuoooo!!!**

Al llegar a mi casa me encerré en mi cuarto y me eche a llorar sobre la cama. no podía creerlo, el estaba allá con ella mientras que yo estaba aquí, deseándolo en secreto y amándolo como nunca nadie lo hará.

luego de un buen rato llorando escuche que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación, era neji diciéndome que ya la cena estaba lista, pero yo le dije que no iba a comer, no tenia hambre solo podía pensar en naruto y en todo lo que lo quiero. pero todo eso no importa porque el nunca lo sabrá, no importa cuanto lo ame o lo desee el nunca lo sabrá, y si alguna vez lo sabe no me corresponderá, porque su corazón ya le pertenece a otra.

* * *

Espero que les gustara, estaba pensando hacer una continuación con el punto de vista de naruto pero solo voy a hacer si les gusto, solo déjenme un review y háganmelo saber.

bye!!! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

konichiwa=)!!!

aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capi, este es el mismo dia que el capi anterior solo que desde el punto de vista de naruto, espero que les guste...

* * *

Otra vez es lunes, hn como odio los lunes. Kakashi sensei sigue explicando la clase de hoy pero no puedo concentrarme porque se que ella esta allí, puedo sentir su insistente mirada en mi nuca. Ya la he pillado antes observándome, pero no le he preguntado porque lo hace, y es que yo también la observo mucho! Y como no hacerlo si es preciosa! Tiene un hermoso, largo y lacio cabello negro azulado; una linda, tierna y pequeña sonrisa; y unos bellos ojos perlados, es simplemente hermosa! Y por ello no puedo evitar verla y actuar estupidamente cuando noto su mirada sobre mi.

Luego de un buen rato deleitándome con su bella imagen en mi mente he decidido que es mejor que le preste atención a la clase, necesito subir mis notas si no deseo repetir el año.

Kakashi sensei nos ha asignado un trabajo en parejas, y como siempre he ido a decirle a sakura para hacer el trabajo juntos, ella una de las chicas mas inteligentes de nuestra clase así que siempre me pongo con ella en los trabajos para sacar buena nota, pero ella raramente había echo ya pareja con sasuke, así que me he puesto a pensar y he decidido que aprovechare esta oportunidad para pasar tiempo con hinata mi bella chica de ojos perlados.

me acerque a ella y le pedí que fuera mi pareja para el trabajo, se ha quedado un buen rato muda y luego asintió en forma de afirmación, me emocione mucho por poder pasar tiempo con ella, y de repente me puse sumamente nervioso al tenerla sentada frente a mi tan cerca mirándome en forma tímida así que solo pude decirle con la infusiva voz que me caracteriza "gracias hinata-chan! creí que me quedaría sin pareja para el trabajo cuando se lo pedí a sakura y ella me dijo que no". Al ver su mirada triste me di de cuenta de lo que había dicho, creo que la hice sentir mal al decirle que solo le pedí a ella ser mi pareja porque sakura ya tenia pareja, de nuevo he metido la pata.

Quede con hinata en que iríamos a su casa a realizar el trabajo, estoy muy feliz ya que pasare toda una tarde a solas con ella.

Me senté en el comedor del instituto a desayunar y la vi pasar, no puedo dejar de repetirme a mi mismo lo hermosa que es, se sentó detrás de mi y ya no pude seguir observándola pero podía sentir su mirada sobre mi, y eso realmente me agrada.

Ya era hora de la clase del sensei asuma así que me dirigí hacia el salón de clases, pero en el camino fui interceptado por sakura, me dijo que necesitaba de mi ayuda para terminar de emparejarse con sasuke, es que al parecer al tonto teme le cuesta mucho confesarle de una buena ves sus sentimientos a sakura y pedirle que sea su novia.

Decidí no entrar a la clase de asuma-sensei y quedarme a ayudar a sakura, ella es mi amiga y siempre termina ayudándome cuando me meto en problemas así que ya era hora de que le devolviera el favor.

Pasamos aproximadamente media hora buscando al teme por todo el instituto, pero el no aparecía, así que fuimos a buscarlo al salón de clases pero estaba totalmente vació, al parecer todos se habían ido. entonces me acorde de algo, hinata! Se suponía que debía encontrarme con ella a la salida! Corrí a la entrada del instituto pero ya no había nadie por allí, decidí ir a buscarla a su casa y pedirle disculpas por el plantón que le hice, pero entonces sakura comenzó a suplicarme que la ayudara y no pude abandonarla. Ayudaría a sakura con sasuke y luego iría a casa de hinata.

Fuimos a casa del teme y hable con el, le dije que si no le pedía a sakura que fuera su novia alguien mas lo aria, así que lo hizo y terminaron dándose un súper apasionado beso que me hizo sentir que era mal tercio. Le dije a sakura que tenia que irme y le explique lo de hinata, y entonces ella dijo que me acompañaría y le diría porque no me había ido a encontrar con ella. Se despidió de sasuke con un corto beso en los labios y luego ella y yo salimos corriendo a casa de hinata. Llegamos a su casa y tocamos a la puerta, pero su primo neji salio y nos dijo que ella no estaba allí. Ya no podria disculparme con ella, al menos no hoy. estaba oscureciendo así que decidí acompañar a sakura a su casa y luego irme a la mía.

Al llegar a mi casa me encerré en mi habitación y me puse a pensar, porque demonios todo tiene que pasarme a mi! Y yo que estaba tan ilusionado con pasar toda la tarde con mi bella hinata… bueno supongo que tendré que hablar mañana con ella en el instituto…

* * *

espero que le gustara la conti=). tengo pensado hacer un capi mas donde nuestros dos tortolitos terminen juntos, asi que no se preocupen porque si hay final feliz!

ahora, que les parece si me regalan un lindo review y me dicen si les gusto=D. ja ne!!! nos leemos pronto!


End file.
